


We All Fall Down

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman wants to explore a real haunted mansionwarnings: supernatural beings, anxiety, death threats, almost dying, shouting, crying, self blame, ambiguous ending (sorta), self sacrifice





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a week ago and then just like didn't post it here whoops. sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“We should  _not_  go in there.”

Roman rolled his eyes as he continued to pick the lock of the abandoned mansion that sat right on the corner of Emerald and Valley View. “You already agreed, Doctor Snore-ible. And even if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t let your precious boyfriends go into the dilapidated and possibly haunted mansion alone.”

“Ro, sweetheart,” Patton started in his signature worried voice. “I’m gonna have to agree with Virgil here.”

The lock mechanism clicked, and Roman swung the door open. He turned to face his boyfriends with an affronted glare and a hand on his chest. “I cannot  _believe_  that the two loves of my life are going to gang up on me on the adventure of a lifetime! This is treason! Absolute–”

Virgil cut him off. “It is the middle of the night on a god damn full moon, which disregards every single rule about handling the supernatural rule out there. We snuck out of our dorms to come here. We are children. Disregarding the possibility of this place being haunted, there is the very real threat of dangerous architecture that is ready to fall apart just by glancing at it.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t even know how you dragged us out here in the first place.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Patton softly whispered, “Technically, I’m an adult…”

“Fine, but not enough to properly protect us from evil spirits and/or rotten stairs!”

“Look,” Roman cut in. “I love you two, and I would never drag you into something if I knew that it would end up hurting either of you!” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends’ waists.

“Doesn’t mean it never happens,” Virgil muttered, but the argument was softened as he let his head rest on Roman’s shoulder.

Together, the three entered the mansion, and they were all equally confused when they were suddenly inside a very nicely maintained Victorian mansion instead of a cobweb-covered horror-scape. The carpets were a rich blue that complemented the dark wooden furniture and thick, black curtains. An ornate chandelier hung in the middle of the foyer, but none of the candles were lit; shadows covered the entire room.

Patton was the first of them to speak. “I’m going to be real with you… This is somehow way worse than if this place was totally falling apart.”

“No shit,” Virgil breathed, and Patton didn’t even bother to reprimand him.

“It’s  _fine_ , mis amores! It’s time to explore!” Roman let go of them and began up the stairs. The remaining two exchanged worried glances before following him. They all went through the first door that they encountered, entering a study that looked as lavish and dark as the foyer.

Patton immediately bolted to check out the books as if he had completely forgotten that they were in what was supposed to be–and was certainly not–an abandoned, run down mansion. Virgil followed, and Roman figured that he was doing that because he was worried that Patton was going to get hurt. His thoughts were confirmed when Patton was gently tugged into a distracting embrace. Roman decided to give his boyfriends some privacy and opted to read the diary on the desk that was catching his attention.

The diary was open, and a short passage was written at the top of the page:

_Strangers are at the door. One is picking the lock. He is loud, but his two companions are not. I wish that they would leave me alone, but it doesn’t matter. They will be dead before they can regret their actions._

It was too late that he noticed the ink was too fresh to have been from a long-dead individual. Roman’s head snapped up to see a tall man in Victorian clothing with silver eyes that shined far too brightly in far too little light. A choked scream escaped his chest, which elicited two very distinct screams from his boyfriends across the room.

They were all going to die, and it was his fault.

“I thought about giving you an opportunity to explain your idiocy, but I do not feel like playing with my food tonight,” the main said plainly. If not for his words, Roman wouldn’t have been scared.

Unfortunately, the words had been said, and the man flashed his too-sharp teeth at the three boys. His eyes flickered to Patton, who was the largest of all of them, and took a step forward.

“Wait!” Virgil shouted, turning all eyes on him. “Wait, please. Take me, and let them go. They don’t deserve this. I promise that I won’t put up a fight, and I’ll be completely complacent.”

The man didn’t even get a word in before Patton scolded his boyfriend. “Now is not the time for selfless bravery, Virge!”

“I’m not letting you two die! You have so much potential–lives that you need to live.”

“So do you!”

Virgil shook his head violently, but he was cut off when Roman said, “Take me.”

“ _What?!”_ his boyfriends screeched in unison.

“I got you into this mess, and my ghost would never be able to rest knowing that I got my boyfriends killed by a ghoul or vampire or whatever.” He turned to the man, who was watching the scene unfold in confusion. “It was my idea to come here. They didn’t want to come, but I told them that we should. They only came along because they knew I’d go anyway and didn’t want me to be alone. Spare them.”

“Nope!” Patton said. “Absolutely not. If anyone is dying here, it’ll be me and me alone. I’m the oldest, and that means I’m in charge. I should have fought harder to leave in the first place.”

Suddenly, a cacophony of three arguing voices filled the room with exploding sound until the man could no longer take it.

“ _STOP!”_  

The three boys froze in horror.

“I will give you fifteen seconds to exit my home before I slaughter you in front of you.” No one moved. “One. Two. Thr–”

Less than six seconds later, the front door to the mansion slammed closed, and three highly distressed boys collapsed into a pile on the porch.

“I’m so sorry,” sobbed Roman into Patton’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I should have listened to you. I almost  _killed you!”_

Virgil’s voice was deceptively cold when he said, “It isn’t exactly common knowledge that the supernatural actually  _are_  real and out to kill you. They’re generally regarded as folktales instead of fact.”

“I just wanna go home,” Patton murmured. He curled his hands into Roman’s sweater and Virgil’s shirt, and none of them knew if he was doing it to ground them or himself.

It was only a few more minutes before they returned to their dorms, and if they walked into school with somber expressions the next day, that was nobody’s business but their own.


End file.
